Tout va s'arranger
by bambiemag
Summary: Hermione doit faire face à un cruel dilemme : Ses amis ou l'homme qu'elle aime... arrivera-t-elle à vivre sans l'un d'eux ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tout va s'arranger…**_

Hermione était dans la cuisine, elle chantonnait en préparant un gâteau façon moldue. Sa douce voix, et l'odeur appétissante que dégageait la cuisson d'un autre gâteau rendaient l'atmosphère agréable. C'est ce que pensa le beau blond qui la regardait, adossé à la porte de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille remarqua soudain la présence du jeune homme et un sourire illumina son visage.

**Hermione** : Il y a longtemps que tu m'observes ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en caressant le joli petit ventre arrondi de sa douce petite amie.

**Drago** : Suffisamment pour découvrir que tu chantes merveilleusement bien…

Elle sourit et se tourna vers lui pour se plonger dans les deux lacs bleus qui enflammaient le visage de son bien aimé. Il regarda le gâteau.

**Drago** : Pour quelle occasion as-tu fait ces délicieux gâteaux ?

**Hermione** : Tu sais bien qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je t'avais dit que j'irais le voir au QG ce soir.

Il se recula et s'adossa contre le mur.

**Drago** : Pourquoi tu continues à les voir après ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

**Hermione** : Se sont mes amis Drago…

**Drago **: Des amis qui ne t'appellent plus, qui ne viennent jamais te voir et qui osent te dire qui aimer ?

**Hermione** : Laisse-leur du temps…

Drago et Hermione vivaient une histoire passionnée depuis quelques années déjà, mais elle n'était connue des amis de la jeune fille que depuis peu. En effet, après Poudlard, Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés dans la même école de journalisme. Loin de leurs amis mutuels, ils avaient appris à se découvrir et à s'aimer secrètement. Seulement, à la fin de leurs études, ils durent s'avouer qu'ils avaient envie de continuer leur histoire qui durait depuis deux ans déjà. Quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était enceinte de Drago, elle décida d'avouer à ses amis qui était le père du bébé qu'elle portait. Harry et Ron réagirent très mal et depuis leurs relations étaient très tendues, voire quasi inexistantes. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'elle leur avait fait part de la nouvelle, et elle ne les avait vu que très rarement depuis. Mais elle avait décidé qu'il était temps de régler cela et l'anniversaire d'Harry semblait être un excellent prétexte. De plus, cette visite lui permettrait également de prendre des nouvelles de l'ordre qui ne semblait plus guère se préoccuper de vaincre Voldemort depuis quelques temps.

Elle enfourna le deuxième gâteau et se tourna vers son petit ami.

**Hermione** : Il faut vraiment que je leur parle, ils me manquent.

Il hocha la tête, le visage fermé.

**Drago** : Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois là-bas… Tes amis ont pris une toute autre position par rapport à nous, à toi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal.

Elle lui prit les mains.

**Hermione** : Ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

**Hermione** : Je vais me préparer, tu surveilles les gâteaux ?

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord et lui lâcha la main à regret pour la laisser monter. Elle redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, et alla chercher les gâteaux dans la cuisine avant de venir embrasser Drago et de s'éclipser, non sans une dernière recommandation de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

A son grand étonnement, Hermione atterrit devant le square Grimmaud, non pas à l'intérieur comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun Moldu ne l'avait vu. Quand elle vit que la rue était déserte, elle sonna à la porte. Une grande femme rousse vint lui ouvrir. C'était Molly Weasley. Elle parut surprise de la voir. Hermione lui sourit.

**Hermione** : Je devais atterrir directement à l'intérieur, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé je…

Ron arriva derrière sa mère.

**Ron **: On a changé les codes d'accès…

**Hermione** : Oh… je l'ignorais…

**Ron** : C'était voulu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Hermione** : Je suis venue pour l'anniversaire d'Harry.

**Ron** : Et bien je le lui dirais…

**Hermione** : Je voudrais vous parler Ron.

**Ron** : On a rien à te dire.

Molly regarda son fils.

**Molly** : Je crois au contraire qu'Hermione a raison. Il faut qu'on se parle.

Ron fit demi-tour, Hermione entra et se dirigea vers le salon, suivie de Molly. Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phœnix étaient là au grand étonnement de la jeune fille qui pensait qu'ils ne se réunissaient plus.

**Hermione** : Bonjour.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle. Celui de Ron, était dur. Ceux de Molly, Ginny, Tonks et M. Weasley étaient plutôt fuyants. George et Fred étaient partagés entre indifférence et colère. Les regards de Lupin et de Harry, en revanche, laissaient paraître une certaine gêne, presque une douleur. Hermione ne savait que faire, elle décida finalement de tendre les gâteaux à Harry.

**Hermione** : Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

Il la regarda sans bouger. Elle posa les gâteaux sur la table voyant qu'Harry n'était pas décidé à les prendre. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Lupin ne se décide à prendre la parole.

**Lupin** : Asseyons-nous…

Il fit signe à Hermione de prendre le siège devant elle, au bout de la table.

**Ron** : Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fiche ici.

**M. Weasley** : Ron s'il te plait…

Ron s'assit, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes, excepté Harry.

**Lupin** : Hermione, ça tombe très bien que tu sois là… On avait justement décidé qu'il était temps de te parler…

**Hermione** : Je pensais que vous ne vous réunissiez plus depuis quelques temps… Je n'ai plus de vos nouvelles.

**Ron** : Parce que tu croyais qu'on allait t'inviter à nos réunions alors que tu partage un appartement avec un Mangemort ?

Hermione ferma les yeux pour contenir la colère qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

**Hermione** : Vous savez que Drago n'est plus un Mangemort… Vous savez qu'il les a renié…

**Ron** : Un Mangemort reste toujours un Mangemort !

**Molly** : Ronald calme-toi ! On devait discuter calmement.

Hermione réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient tous contre elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être prisonnière d'une conspiration. Lupin le remarqua et prit sa voix la plus douce pour parler.

**Lupin** : Hermione, nous ne voulons pas que tu penses que nous sommes ligués contre toi, mais nous avons discuté et nous sommes tous tombés d'accord sur le fait que… nos secrets sont en dangers quand tu es là.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Vous ai-je déjà trahi ? N'ai-je pas toujours été là pour l'Ordre ? Et pour toi Harry ?

Harry tourna la tête pour ne pas affronter le regard de son amie.

**Lupin** : Nous avons conscience de tout ce que tu as fait pour chacun d'entre nous, mais, tout ce que tu peux voir ou entendre ici, n'est désormais plus en sûreté, tant que…

**Hermione** : Tant que je vivrai avec Drago ?

Lupin hocha la tête. Cette fois Hermione ne put contenir sa colère et ses larmes.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas quand je vous dis qu'il a changé ?!?

**Lupin** : Nous ne demandons qu'à te croire, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques… Ce que nous faisons ici est trop important.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux.

**Hermione** : Alors je ne fais plus partie de l'Ordre c'est ça ?

Lupin ne sut que répondre à cela.

**Molly** : Nous sommes désolés…

Hermione releva les yeux vers eux.

**Hermione** : Est-ce qu'on pourra continuer à se voir ? En dehors du quartier général ?

**M. Weasley** : On sait que tu es très douée pour lire dans les pensées et on sait aussi que tu ne contrôles pas toujours ce don.

**Hermion**e : Je ne tenterai pas de lire quoi que ce soit en vous.

**Lupin** : On ne peut pas prendre le risque de te laisser voir quelque chose en nous que tu ne devrais pas voir.

Le visage d'Hermione était maintenant noyé de larmes. Elle se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Harry pour le supplier.

**Hermione** : Ne les laisse pas faire ça Harry je t'en prie…

Harry détourna les yeux de nouveau souffrant trop de voir son amie dans cet état. Ron se leva et vint vers elle.

**Ron** : Ca suffit maintenant, va-t'en. Tu gâches la fête qu'on avait préparée pour Harry.

Elle regarda Ron.

**Hermione** : Comment vos sentiments envers moi ont-ils pu autant changer ?

**Ron** : C'est toi qui a changé… tu t'es tournée vers le mal !

**Hermione** : Il ne fait plus parti du mal !!!

Elle ressentit soudain une légère douleur au ventre, le bébé semblait en colère lui aussi. Harry voulut l'aider mais elle le repoussa.

**Hermion****e** : Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas comme eux Harry… ?

Il baissa les yeux. Elle glissa sa main sous le menton du jeune homme et le força à la regarder.

**Hermione** : Ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi. On a toujours eu l'honnêteté de tout se dire en face.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant plus d'une minute, personne n'osant dire quoi que se soit.

**Harry** : Je suis désolé, mais je crois que tu as tort au sujet de Malfoy… Un Mangemort ne devient pas bon…

Hermione caressa son ventre puis jeta un regard à tous ses anciens amis. Elle recula jusqu'aux gâteaux, posa sa main dessus et transplana sans rien ajouter. Harry ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes en la voyant partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione atterrit dans la cuisine du grand appartement qu'elle partageait avec Drago, les gâteaux dans ses mains qu'elle jeta violemment contre le mur. Drago entendit le bruit depuis le salon et se précipita vers la source de ce grand fracas. Il se précipita vers Hermione quand il la vit en larmes au milieu des débris de verre.

**Drago** : Granger !

Il avait encore du mal à appeler Hermione par son prénom, il l'avait depuis toujours appelé Granger alors c'était devenu affectueux au fil du temps. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'écroula en sanglots sur son épaule.

**Drago** : Que s'est-il passé mon amour ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux.

**Hermione** : Ils m'ont rejetée… Cette fois c'est fini Drago… ils ne veulent plus de moi…

Drago entraîna la jeune fille sur le canapé et l'incita à se confier à lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle raconta la très courte mais très cruelle discussion qu'elle avait eue avec les membres de l'Ordre et aussi le sentiment de conspiration qu'elle avait senti venir contre elle. Drago lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de la calmer et se mit à penser au mal qu'il pourrait faire à ces traîtres d'amis. Hermione se redressa et s'essuya les yeux en le regardant.

**Hermione** : Ne fait pas ça.

Il la regarda un peu étonné.

**Hermione** : Je sais que tu as envie de leur faire du mal mais ne le fait pas.

Drago la regarda entre compréhension et réprimande.

**Drago** : J'ai horreur que tu lises dans mes pensées tu le sais.

**Hermione** : Oui, mais depuis que je suis enceinte je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je pense que le bébé veut connaître les pensées de son père.

**Drago** : Et bien il va falloir qu'il arrête ça.

Elle sourit. Il lui caressa la joue.

**Drago **: Il n'empêche que c'est vrai que j'ai envie de faire souffrir ces abrutis de Potter et Weasley… Même si tout ceci est de ma faute.

Elle lui prit la main.

**Hermione** : Ne dis pas ça.

Il regarda son poignet.

**Drago** : Si je n'avais pas cette foutue marque, tout ceci n'arriverait pas.

**Hermione** : Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, moi je sais qui tu es et je t'aime pour ça.

Il se leva.

**Drago** : Tu m'aimes malgré le fait que je suis un boulet ?

Cette phrase parut faire du mal à la jeune fille.

**Hermione** : Arrête de dire des choses comme ça, ça me fait souffrir.

**Drago** : Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais admet que je ne te suis d'aucune aide. Tu es enceinte, pourtant c'est toi qui travailles pour ramener l'argent au foyer…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

**Hermione** : On est une famille non ?

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Hermione** : Tu trouveras un boulot j'en suis sûre.

**Drago** : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai aucune chance tant que j'aurai cet affreux serpent sur le bras.

Drago avait bel et bien été un Mangemort durant ses deux dernières années à Poudlard. Mais il avait rejeté son clan près de six mois après son entrée à l'école de journalisme et surtout après le début de son histoire avec Hermione. Pourtant, la marque du mal n'avait pas disparu. Et si lors du concours, Drago avait réussi à piéger les détecteurs de marques des ténèbres, avec l'avancée du mal dans le monde magique, il était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de cacher sa situation. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de travail de journaliste malgré son haut niveau et ses notes excellentes aux examens. Hermione en revanche avait obtenu un poste de chroniqueuse à la gazette, moyennant le fait de s'abstenir de mentionner qu'elle vivait avec un ancien Mangemort, un Malefoy qui plus est. Drago n'attendait qu'une chose, que la marque disparaisse pour pouvoir avoir une vie enfin normale. Mais il savait qu'elle ne s'en irait qu'avec la chute de Voldemort et quelques bonnes actions de sa part.

Hermione caressa le bras de son petit ami.

**Hermione** : Elle s'en ira tu verras.

**Drago** : Je n'y crois plus. Il y a deux ans que je traîne ce fardeau avec moi. Et aujourd'hui à cause de ça c'est toi qui en souffres.

**Hermione** : Tout ce qui compte c'est que l'on soit ensemble. Si les membres de l'ordre avaient été la famille que je pensais, ils ne m'auraient pas rejeté ainsi. Je pensais qu'ils m'aimaient pour ce que j'étais, pas pour les choix que je faisais.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

**Hermione** : Tu es plus important que tout pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux savourant cette délicieuse déclaration. Puis il entraîna sa douce petite amie vers leur chambre. Tous deux avaient besoins de beaucoup de repos.

Au petit matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ressentit un grand vide en elle. Elle réalisa seulement à cet instant tout ce que la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis la veille entraînait comme conséquences. Elle ne les verrait plus. Finis les fous rires avec Ron et Harry. Finis les confidences à Ginny. Bien sûre, depuis qu'elle avait annoncé son histoire avec Drago, tout ceci n'existait déjà plus mais aujourd'hui elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de réconciliation. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le visage angélique de l'homme qu'elle aimait si fort ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement. C'était tellement paradoxal de voir qu'un homme qui avait flirté avec le mal puisse paraître si bon dans son sommeil. Pourtant Hermione n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Drago n'avait jamais été totalement mauvais. Elle savait qu'il était bon et doux envers elle, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Ca et le fait qu'il serait un père merveilleux avec l'enfant qu'elle attendait.

Elle se tourna vers lui et passa une main sur la bouche du beau blond pour caresser ses lèvres si douces. Ce geste sembla produire l'effet qu'elle attendait, puisqu'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

**Drago** : Bonjour belle princesse.

**Hermione** : Bonjour mon ange.

Il passa une main dans le dos de sa belle et la rapprocha de lui pour que leurs corps se retrouvent en contact. Elle déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Il sourit et caressa le ventre de sa douce en se penchant dessus.

**Drago** : Bonjour mon bébé…

Hermione sourit. Drago s'adressait souvent au petit, bien qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les dix centimètres. Après s'être câlinés pendant quelques minutes, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de se lever pour profiter un peu de ce beau dimanche. Ils allèrent rendre visite aux parents d'Hermione dans le monde Moldu. Bizarrement, Drago s'entendait bien avec eux. Chose étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours eu beaucoup de dédain pour les Moldus. Mais il avait beaucoup changé et il aimait découvrir ce monde maintenant. Il passa d'ailleurs l'après-midi à apprendre à pêcher avec le père d'Hermione, pendant que la mère et la fille les regardaient en riant. La mère d'Hermione remarqua à un moment une légère tristesse chez sa fille.

**Mireille** : Ma chérie tout va bien ?

Hermione regarda sa mère et décida de lui parler, vider son sac ne pourrait lui faire que du bien.

**Hermione** : L'Ordre du Phoenix ne veut plus me voir.

**Mireille** : Pourquoi ?

**Hermione** : Parce que j'aime Drago.

**Mireille** : C'est stupide… Est-ce à cause de ce serpent qu'il a sur le bras ?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe positif.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient au courant de la guerre qui était sur le point d'éclater dans le monde magique. Pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop, Hermione leur avait raconté tout dans les détails et leur avait expliqué qu'elle luttait contre le mal au côté de ses amis. Ses parents avaient eu beaucoup moins de mal à accepter l'ancienne appartenance de Drago au mal. Ils ne saisissaient peut-être pas tout le danger que représentait un Mangemort. Mais ils voyaient surtout que leur fille n'avait jamais été aussi amoureuse, et contrairement aux amis d'Hermione, ils faisaient confiance au jugement de la jeune femme. Elle caressa son ventre.

**Hermione** : J'avoue que cette séparation entre eux et moi me fait beaucoup de mal, mais je crois qu'au fond, elle devait avoir lieu. Ils n'auraient pas du me forcer à choisir entre Drago et eux.

La mère de la jeune fille lui prit la main.

**Mireille** : Je suis sûre qu'un jour ils comprendront.

**Hermione** : Je ne crois pas non. Harry lui-même, pourtant si compréhensif, m'a rejeté.

La mère fit un sourire triste.

**Mireille** : Il semblait être un garçon pourtant si juste.

Hermione hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord avec cette description.

**Hermione** : Mais il a fait son choix…

Drago revint auprès des deux femmes avec le père d'Hermione. Il montra à sa petite amie le poisson qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

**Drago** : J'en ai eu un.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la minuscule sardine qu'il avait attrapée.

**Hermione** : J'espère que tu ne comptes pas que l'on mange ce petit poisson à quatre ?

Drago regarda l'animal qui se débattait entre ses mains.

**Drago** : Je peux le faire grossir s'il n'y a que ça.

**George** : Pas besoin de magie, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Il tendit la belle carpe qu'il avait attrapée.

**George** : Venez Drago, je vais vous apprendre à allumer un barbecue maintenant.

**Drago** : C'est un jeu d'enfant George.

**George** : Je veux dire, de façon… normale.

**Drago** : Oh…

Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine d'enfant de son petit ami. Après une bonne heure, ils se retrouvèrent à table pour dîner. Drago surveillait la cuisson de son tout petit poisson, fier d'avoir attraper une si belle prise. Une fois dans son assiette, il le coupa et en prit un morceau avec sa fourchette qu'il tendit à Hermione.

**Drago** : Goûte le fruit de mes efforts.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et mangea le morceau.

**Hermione** : C'est délicieux mon ange. Tu es un grand pêcheur et un fin cuisinier.

Les trois Granger éclatèrent de rire se moquant légèrement de Drago. Cette ambiance sereine détendit beaucoup Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Les mois passèrent, Hermione travaillait dure, se fatiguant beaucoup, ce que Drago lui reprochait vu son état. Seulement il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : si elle ne faisait pas toutes ses heures supplémentaires, jamais ils n'auraient de quoi manger. Cette situation le fit déprimer au fil du temps. Il avait beau chercher un travail, personne ne voulait d'un ancien Mangemort assurant de sa loyauté. Hermione tentait de lui remonter le moral tant bien que mal, mais ce n'était pas facile. Son Drago sombrait au fil du temps. Heureusement, un matin, Hermione sentit les contractions et c'est un Drago au comble de l'excitation qui l'emmena à l'hôpital. Après des heures dans la salle d'accouchement, Hermione donna enfin naissance à leur enfant. Un magnifique garçon de 3kg150 avec un regard aussi bleu que celui de son père et des doigts aussi fins que ceux de sa mère. Une fois revenus dans la chambre, Drago prit son fils dans ses bras sous le regard attendri d'Hermione.

**Drago** : Il est si beau… C'est notre fils.

La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux de voir cet homme au cœur autrefois si dur, fondre littéralement devant ce petit être. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle et embrassa sa bien aimée sur le front.

**Drago** : Je suis fière de toi mon amour.

**Hermione** : Tu peux dire de nous…

**Drago** : Il faut qu'on trouve un nom à cet ange maintenant.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi pas Gabriel ?

Il regarda sa petite amie avec interrogation.

**Hermione** : Gabriel est l'ange le plus connu et respecté du monde Moldu. C'est l'ange de la bonne parole, celui préposé au Paradis. Ce nom ne peut apporter à cet enfant que bonheur et protection.

Drago observa son fils un instant.

**Drago** : Gabriel…

L'enfant s'agita, Drago sourit.

**Drago** : Je crois qu'il aime ce prénom. Gabriel Granger.

**Hermione** : Non, Gabriel Malfoy.

**Drago** : Je ne veux pas qu'il porte ce nom… Le nom de Malfoy sera pour lui un fardeau.

**Hermione** : Ce sera une bénédiction parce qu'un jour tout le monde reconnaîtra que tu as été le premier Malfoy à passer du côté du bien, et ton nom sera respecté autant que toi et que notre fils.

Il sourit, pensant que sa petite amie était bien trop naïve mais il préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet. C'est à ce moment que les parents d'Hermione arrivèrent. George serra son gendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter et Mireille se précipita vers sa fille pour admirer le petit être qui venait de naître. C'est dans la joie qu'ils admirèrent le fruit de l'amour, sans se rendre compte qu'à l'autre bout du couloir une jolie rousse observait cette scène émouvante. Une magicomage s'approcha d'elle.

**Hélène** : Et bien Ginny tu cherches quelque chose ?

Ginny sembla sortir de sa contemplation.

**Ginny** : Non, je regardais juste les occupants de la chambre 321.

**Hélène** : Granger ? Tu les connais ?

**Ginny** : En quelque sorte… Tu as son dossier ?

**Hélène** : Rien d'anormal, l'enfant est en pleine santé et la mère semble se porter à merveille.

**Ginny** : Fille ou garçon ?

**Hélène** : C'est un très beau petit garçon. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les voir si tu les connais ?

**Ginny** : C'est un peu compliqué, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit la bienvenue. Je vais retourner travailler. Je te remercie.

Ginny prit l'escalier pour rejoindre l'étage du dessous dans lequel on traitait les blessures par sortilèges dangereux. Après Poudlard, elle avait suivi une formation pour être Magicomage et commençait tout juste ce travail qu'elle aimait tant. La jeune fille rentra dans la petite pièce qui contenait tous les médicaments et remèdes magiques et s'enferma dedans pour laisser couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues jusqu'alors. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait tant, et savoir qu'elle, Ginny, ne pourrait pas partager tous les moments de bonheur de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur, lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

Le soir venu, au square Grimmaud, tout le monde remarqua la tristesse de la petite Weasley.

**Molly** : Ginny ma chérie ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête mollement pour dire que oui mais personne ne fut dupe.

**Ron** : Ca c'est mal passé au travail ?

**Ginny** : Non !

**Lupin** : Ginny tu sais que c'est important de communiquer. Ce monde est parfois si dur que si tu gardes ça pour toi, tu vas finir par déprimer.

La jeune fille sentit la colère montée en elle.

**Ginny** : C'est nous qui rendons notre vie plus dure ! Ou plutôt c'est vous tous qui avez rendu ma vie aussi pénible à supporter !

**M. Weasley** : Ginny !

Harry la regarda avec incompréhension. Ginny et lui avaient rompus quelques années auparavant, il avait trop peur qu'elle finisse par souffrir s'ils restaient ensemble. Mais il l'aimait toujours et prenait très à cœur ses problèmes. Il s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce.

**Harry** : Expliques-toi Ginny.

**Ginny** : Hermione a donné naissance à son enfant aujourd'hui. C'est un évènement qu'on avait tellement évoqué toutes les deux à l'époque de Poudlard. Et malgré nos promesses, je n'étais pas à ses côtés, tout comme elle ne sera pas à mes côtés quand je donnerai la vie à mon tour.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille ce qui ne sembla pas attendrir son frère pour autant.

**Ron** : Si elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme bon, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Ginny se leva, furieuse de cette remarque.

**Ginny** : Un homme comme toi c'est ça ? Tellement idiot qu'il n'a jamais su lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pourquoi tu ne l'avoues pas Ronald ? Ce que tu ne supportes pas c'est qu'il ait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la femme que tu voulais tant !

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Ginny partit se réfugier dans sa chambre sous le regard stupéfait de tout le monde et plus particulièrement de Lavande Brown, la petite amie de Ron depuis plus d'un an. Celle-ci se tourna vers le rouquin.

**Lavande** : Est-ce qu'elle dit vrai ? Tu es amoureux d'Hermione Granger ?

Ron se sentit rougir.

**Ron** : Bien sûre que non enfin !

Il se leva aussi furieusement que Ginny et transplana ailleurs pour se calmer. Après ce repas si agité, Harry alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de son ancienne petite amie. Il entendit un faible « entrez » et découvrit la jeune fille allongée sur son lit, le visage baigné de larmes. Il vint s'asseoir à se côtés et la regarda. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

**Ginny** : Elle me manque tellement…

**Harry** : Elle me manque aussi.

Ginny se redressa.

**Ginny **: Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu il y a six mois bien qu'elle te suppliait de l'aider ? Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour qu'elle revienne Harry ?

Il baissa les yeux.

**Harry** : Je ne peux pas. Cette décision on l'a prise tous ensemble. On ne doit pas commencer à aller à l'encontre de ce qui est décidé sinon Voldemort sentira la faille et nous séparera tous.

**Ginny** : Tu crois que cette faille n'est pas déjà présente ? Tu crois qu'on peut arriver à le vaincre si elle n'est pas à nos côtés ?

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Harry l'essuya délicatement.

**Harry** : Il va falloir…

**Ginny** : Je veux qu'elle revienne, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Elle s'effondra en larmes dans les bras d'Harry qui passa un long moment à essayer de la calmer.

Du côté de Drago et Hermione, en revanche, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur. Ils contemplèrent pendant un long moment leur fils endormi. Drago passa la nuit à l'hôpital avec elle et le lendemain, ils ressortirent tous les trois et installèrent l'enfant dans sa nouvelle demeure. La joie semblait avoir repris place dans le cœur de Drago qui trouvait soudain qu'il n'était pas si désagréable de rester à la maison, puisqu'il pouvait profiter de son fils et de la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant très vite, il dut faire face à des problèmes de factures impayées que des lettres magiques réclamaient sans cesse. Il tenta d'abord de cacher cela à Hermione, mais alors qu'il était sous la douche elle en reçut une. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et aperçut toutes les autres sous la commode. Quand Drago sortit de la douche et qu'il la rejoignit, il comprit toute suite qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il cherchait tant à lui cacher.

**Hermione** : Drago je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as caché toutes ses lettres.

**Drago** : Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tout ça c'est à moi de le régler. Je suis le chef de cette famille.

Elle se leva, laissant Gabriel dans son couffin, et s'approcha du beau blond.

**Hermione** : On est un couple, on ne doit rien se cacher.

**Drago** : Ah oui parce qu'il faut que je vienne te voir et que je te dise que je ne suis qu'un minable même pas capable de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille ?

**Hermione** : Drago tu n'es pas un minable… Je t'ai dis que ça ne me dérangeait pas de travailler pour payer tout ça. J'aime le travail que je fais.

**Drago** : Mais tu aimes aussi ton fils pas vrai ? Alors profite de ton congé pour t'occuper de lui, je vais me débrouiller pour l'argent !

**Hermione** : Drago…

Il transplana sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Il alla au milieu des chutes du Niagara pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il aimait ce paysage Moldu, cela l'aidait à réfléchir. En cet instant il se sentit plus nul que jamais et mit longtemps avant de se décider à rentrer. Quand il transplana au milieu du salon, Hermione se leva du canapé et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**Hermione** : Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis.

Il la serra à son tour.

**Drago** : Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis désolé.

Elle l'entraîna vers le canapé et ils s'assirent face à face.

**Hermione** : Ecoute, Gabriel a deux mois maintenant, toi tu peux t'en occuper et je retournerai au travail, ça ne me dérange pas.

**Drago** : Alors on échange les rôles c'est ça ?

**Hermione** : Pourquoi on devrait faire comme les autres ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit heureux non ?

**Drago** : Parce que toi tu es heureuse avec un mec comme moi ?

Elle sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**Drago** : Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû renier les Mangemorts, je n'étais pas cette personne faible quand j'étais avec eux.

Il s'était levé en disant cela. Elle se leva à son tour.

**Hermione** : Je refuse d'entendre des choses comme ça ! Tu n'es pas comme eux…

**Drago** : Non, et mon père se moquerait bien de moi s'il me voyait ainsi.

**Hermione** : On se fiche de ce que pense ton père ! Il est peut-être puissant, mais il n'a jamais obtenu l'amour de son fils… Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que Gabriel te haïsse ?

**Drago** : Bien sûre que non, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ait honte de moi !

Elle se plaça face à lui.

**Hermione** : Ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il sera aussi fier de toi que je le suis. Il fallait beaucoup de courage pour devenir ce que tu es devenu Drago…

Il ferma les yeux.

**Hermione** : Je t'aime et je veux retrouver l'homme si ambitieux qu'à l'époque où nous étions à l'école de journalisme. Pourquoi on n'ouvrirait pas notre propre journal ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de déni.

**Drago **: Mais soit plus réaliste que je l'étais à l'époque bon sang ! Personne ne voudra jamais avancer l'argent pour un Mangemort ! Et personne n'achètera des nouvelles écrites par un Malefoy !

Le ton qu'il avait pris fit frissonner Hermione. Il s'écarta d'elle et fit quelques pas dans le salon avant de se retourner.

**Drago** : Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi avant que tout le monde réalise que tu es avec un Mangemort ! Je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma déchéance !

Elle s'avança vers lui.

**Hermione** : Non, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Ne m'abandonne pas.

Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette vision fit énormément souffrir Drago. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

**Drago** : Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

**Hermione** : Promets-moi de ne jamais m'abandonner Drago.

**Drago** : Je te le promets Granger… Je t'aime…

Elle l'embrassa avec passion lui donnant mille petits baisers. Il lui caressa ensuite le visage et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle retira alors la chemise du jeune homme et ils s'allongèrent sur le tapis devant la cheminée pour faire l'amour avec passion. Ils avaient besoins de se retrouver, d'oublier tous ces problèmes auxquels ils n'avaient pas à faire face à une époque. Il fallait qu'ils soient unis pour affronter tout ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Drago sortit de bonne heure pour aller chercher du travail, une fois de plus. Hermione profita de ce moment pour aller se promener avec le petit sur le chemin de traverse. Alors qu'elle cherchait des robes de sorciers de deux mois, elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel le regard d'Hermione se durcit.

**Ginny** : Bonjour Hermione.

Hermione se tut quelques secondes réfléchissant à l'attitude à adopter.

**Ginny** : C'est ton fils ?

Ginny se pencha vers le berceau sous le regard hésitant d'Hermione.

**Ginny** : Il est vraiment beau…

Enfin Hermione se décida à parler, mais elle ne put empêcher sa voix de paraître froide.

**Hermione** : Merci.

**Ginny** : Comment il s'appelle ?

**Hermione** : Gabriel… Malfoy.

Hermione se dit qu'il était bien d'ajouter que c'était toujours le fils de Drago étant donné que cela semblait être tout le problème.

**Ginny** : Il a ton sourire… et les yeux de… son père.

Hermione apprécia cette remarque.

**Ginny** : Comment vas-tu ?

**Hermione** : Ca peut aller…

Ginny essaya de ne pas laisser voir que l'attitude distante de son amie la faisait souffrir.

**Ginny** : Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

**Hermione** : Ah bon pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir justement.

**Ginny** : Ce n'est pas moi qui le voulais…

**Hermione** : Tu es membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cette décision n'est-elle pas censé avoir été prise par tous les membres ?

La petite rousse baissa les yeux comme fautive, avant de les relever.

**Ginny **: Laisses-moi t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé…

**Hermione** : Vous avez été clairs la dernière fois.

**Ginny** : Je t'en prie Hermione cesse de m'inclure dans tout cela. Je veux te parler de moi, de ce que je ressens, pas en tant que membre de l'Ordre, mais en tant qu'amie.

**Hermione** : Bizarrement tu n'as pas vraiment agi comme une amie le jour où l'Ordre a décidé de m'exclure des missions et de vos vies.

**Ginny** : Si on allait discuter de ça devant un verre ?

Hermione sembla hésiter.

**Ginny** : S'il te plait, quelques minutes.

La jeune maman finit par accepter et elles se dirigèrent vers un petit bar à l'angle de la rue : la marmite magique. Elles s'installèrent et commandèrent deux bierraubeurres. Une fois que le serveur leur eut apporté la commande, Ginny décida de relancer la conversation.

**Ginny** : Je sais que nous avons été dur ce soir-là, mais je t'assure que ça m'a fait très mal de participer à ce…

**Hermione** : Lynchage ? Car c'était ni plus ni moins ça…

**Ginny **: Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Quand il a été décidé de t'exclure de l'Ordre, il n'a pas été question de ne plus te voir en dehors.

**Hermione** : Alors pourquoi tu les as laissé faire ?

Ginny baissa la tête.

**Ginny** : J'ai été lâche je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me lever contre eux. Je pensais que cette histoire se tasserait. Mais tu me manques.

**Hermione** : Tu aurais peut-être dû y penser à ce moment là. Je me serais levée pour te défendre moi. En faite, je me serais levée pour chacun d'entres vous… Parce que vous étiez comme ma famille. Et je pensais vraiment que vous aviez confiance en moi, en mes jugements et en mes choix. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est de voir à quel point je me suis trompée toutes ces années.

Ginny avait la tête baissée comme une petite fille que sa mère disputait. Elle releva les yeux, brillants de larmes.

**Ginny** : Je le sais, mais nous avons prit peur. Les Malfoy sont si puissants, on craignait qu'il te fasse du mal.

**Hermione** : Et votre solution était de me repousser ? Enfin, c'est stupide. Et puis Drago hait son nom probablement autant que vous. Seulement moi au contraire je le chéri, parce qu'il est le seul qui a été capable de se dresser contre les Mangemorts. Plutôt que de nous rejeter tous les deux vous auriez dû prendre ça comme un avantage !

Cette fois une larme coula sur la joue de Ginny, c'était trop dur à supporter pour la petite rouquine. Hermione prit soudain conscience du ton dur qu'elle employait. Elle aurait dû ne pas s'en sentir coupable étant donné que quelques mois auparavant aucun des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ne s'était ému de sa détresse, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature d'Hermione d'être aussi cruelle, surtout envers Ginny. Sa voix se radoucit.

**Hermione** : Vous m'avez fait du mal…

**Ginny** : J'en suis tellement navrée… Quand je t'ai vu à la maternité j'ai réalisé, tout ce que je manquais juste parce que j'avais été trop lâche…

**Hermione** : Tu étais là ?

Ginny secoua la tête pour dire que oui. Hermione en fut touchée. Elle prit la main de son ancienne amie.

**Hermione** : Je ne voulais pas être aussi dure avec toi. Pour être honnête tu me manques terriblement aussi…

Ginny regarda son amie avec des yeux brillants d'espoir. Gabriel pleura à ce moment là. Hermione lâcha la main de Ginny et prit son fils pour lui donner le biberon.

**Hermione** : Comment vont les autres ?

Ginny se recula dans le fond de son siège.

**Ginny** : En faite, chacun vit sa vie de son côté et je crois qu'on a tous oublié l'important : Détruire Voldemort. Enfin on ne peut pas non plus se reprocher de vouloir avoir une vie normale.

**Hermione** : Non c'est sûr. Des nouvelles de Bill et Fleur ?

**Ginny **: Ils sont venus nous voir cet hiver pour nous annoncer une excellente nouvelle : Fleur est enceinte. C'est pour dans quatre mois.

Hermione sourit.

**Hermione** : C'est génial. Donne-moi des nouvelles de chacun…

Ginny la dévisagea un instant, la trouvant très altruiste pour quelqu'un qui avait été rejetée de la sorte.

**Ginny** : Et bien, Fred et Georges continuent de travailler dans leur boutique qui marche très bien.

**Hermione** : Je suis passée devant, c'est vrai que ça à l'air de bien fonctionner.

**Ginny** : Je soupçonne Fred d'avoir une copine.

Elles firent un sourire.

**Hermione** : Qu'en est-il de Remus et Tonks ?

**Ginny **: La routine, ils se tournent toujours autour sans jamais s'avouer leurs sentiments. On dirait Ron…

Ginny comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire en disant cela, mais heureusement pour elle, Hermione ne réagit pas. Ginny baissa les yeux.

**Ginny** : Ron va se marier.

Hermione redressa vivement la tête.

**Hermione** : C'est vrai ? Avec Lavande ?

Ginny hocha la tête. Hermione prit un air détaché.

**Hermione** : Quand ?

**Ginny** : Dans un mois, le 6 août.

Hermione hocha la tête.

**Hermione** : C'est bien… Et Harry ? Comment va-t-il ?

**Ginny** : Pas très bien…

Hermione la regarda en silence pour l'inciter à continuer.

**Ginny** : Il est plus déterminer que jamais à venger la mort de Sirius… Je crois qu'il en oublie de vivre. Il se plonge dans tout ça pour oublier…

**Hermione** : Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre sans la seule famille qu'on avait.

**Ginny** : Il n'y a pas que ça. Je crois qu'Harry se sent aussi coupable que moi de n'avoir rien fait face à l'Ordre pour te retenir.

**Hermione** : Je lui en ai pourtant laissé l'occasion.

**Ginny** : Oui, et ça le rend encore plus triste. Ca et le fait de ne pas connaître ton fils.

Elles regardèrent toutes les deux Gabriel.

**Ginny** : Et toi ? Tout va bien avec… Drago ?

La jeune maman hésita à se confier, puis réalisa que Ginny s'était livrée à elle sans retenue.

**Hermione** : En faite pas vraiment…

Ginny la regarda, surprise de cette réponse.

**Hermione** : Drago ne trouve pas de travail et ça le rend fou… Du coup, il faut bien avouer que tout ça s'en ressent sur notre couple.

**Ginny** : J'en suis désolée. Il ne trouve pas de travail à cause de la marque ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

**Hermione** : Personne ne veut d'un ancien Mangemorts repenti.

**Ginny** : Mais vous arrivez quand même à faire face avec un seul boulot et un bébé ?

**Hermione** : Ca devient tendu. Drago refuse que je reprenne le travail, il veut que je profite de mon congé pour m'occuper de Gabriel.

Ginny réfléchit un instant puis se pencha vers son amie.

**Ginny** : J'ai peut-être une solution à te proposer… Je sais qu'il a un niveau d'études nettement supérieur, mais à l'hôpital, ils recherchent du monde pour faire le ménage. Le directeur est de moins en moins regardant sur la nature de ceux qu'il emploie parce qu'on manque de main d'œuvre. Peut-être que je pourrais appuyer sa demande…

Hermione dévisagea son amie.

**Hermione** : En échange de quoi ?

Ginny se sentit blessée.

**Ginny** : De rien, je veux t'aider parce que tu es mon amie c'est tout.

Hermione reposa Gabriel dans son landau et se leva.

**Hermione** : Je crois qu'on va se débrouiller tous seuls. Il faut que j'y aille…

Ginny se leva à son tour.

**Ginny** : Attends… Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?

Hermione semblait un peu troublée.

**Hermione** : Je n'en sais rien…

Elle sortit précipitamment, sous le regard déçu de Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soir, au dîner, Drago remarqua que sa petite amie semblait ailleurs.

**Drago** : Tout va bien ?

Elle le regarda.

**Hermione** : Oui.

**Drago** : Ne m'oblige pas à lire dans tes pensées Granger…

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : J'ai vu Ginny aujourd'hui.

**Drago** : Weasley… Où ?

**Hermione** : Sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard. Elle m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre et j'ai accepté.

Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet bien que ce qu'il pensait de tous les anciens amis d'Hermione était assez virulent.

**Hermione** : Elle m'a dit combien elle se sentait coupable de ne pas m'avoir soutenu.

**Drago** : Il est temps… Ca va faire presque un an.

**Hermione** : Je sais. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu raison, mais j'ai vraiment senti qu'elle s'en voulait.

La jeune fille se leva de table pour débarrasser. Mais Drago envoya tout dans la cuisine en un coup de baguette pour qu'Hermione ne trouve pas un moyen d'esquiver cette conversation.

**Drago** : Tu aimerais les revoir c'est ça ?

**Hermione** : Non ! Enfin pas tous…

Drago secoua la tête et se leva pour se placer devant la fenêtre du salon. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

**Hermione** : Ils me manquent Drago…

**Drago** : Ils t'ont fait tellement de mal, comment peux-tu envisager de leur pardonner ?

**Hermione** : Je sais que Ginny et Harry ne le voulaient pas…

**Drago** : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi ils n'ont rien fait pour te défendre ? La vérité c'est qu'ils sont trop lâchent pour mériter ton pardon…

Elle se plaça à ses côtés.

**Hermione** : Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de ne plus avoir d'amis. Je me sens si seule…

**Drago** : Je suis là moi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

**Hermione** : Je sais, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez… mais j'ai vécu tellement de choses avec eux. J'ai toujours pensé que le jour où Voldemort, tomberait, on serait tous ensemble.

**Drago** : Et bien, pour être honnête, je préfère cent fois ne pas te savoir en train de combattre Voldemort avec eux. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. On n'est plus seuls maintenant…

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

**Hermione** : Tu as raison…

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

**Drago** : Tout s'arrangera tu verras. Le jour où cette foutue marque disparaîtra de mon poignet, on retrouvera une vie normale, et tu auras de nouveaux amis. On n'a qu'à résoudre un problème après l'autre d'accord ? Il faut déjà que je trouve un travail. Ou de l'argent tout du moins.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

**Hermione** : Je vais reprendre le travail.

**Drago** : Ca ne suffira pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On est couvert de dettes.

Elle soupira.

**Hermione** : Je me demande parfois à quoi ça sert d'avoir des pouvoirs si c'est pour être aussi embêtés. Pourquoi on n'irait pas vivre dans le monde Moldu ? Ta marque passerait pour un tatouage et tout irait bien.

**Drago** : Pas question, je suis un sorcier, pas un moldu !

**Hermione** : Drago…

**Drago** : Il doit bien y avoir un job dans ce monde pour lequel on n'a pas besoin de prouver qu'on est bon !

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait si elle devait parler de la proposition de Ginny. Mais Drago remarqua son trouble et se permit de lire dans les pensées de sa petite amie.

**Drago** : Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

**Drago** : De cette proposition qu'elle t'a faite.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, un peu agacée.

**Hermione** : On a déjà dit que c'était malsain de lire dans les pensées des autres.

**Drago** : On a dit aussi qu'on ne devait rien se cacher…

Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon.

**Hermione** : Tu mérites mieux que ce qu'elle a proposé.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Hermione** : Faire le ménage à l'hôpital. Tu es journaliste, pas le larbin des autres.

**Drago** : Pour l'instant je ne suis rien…

**Hermione** : Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça Drago. On trouvera une autre solution.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit à l'étage, dans la chambre du petit. Drago attrapa sa baguette et monta les marches quatre à quatre, suivit d'Hermione. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, ils virent un Mangemort penché sur le berceau de leur fils. Drago tendit sa baguette.

**Drago** : Sectumsempra !

L'homme vola à travers la pièce et disparut, il avait transplané. Hermione courut vers Gabriel. Il pleurait alors elle le prit dans ses bras, très inquiète de savoir ce que voulait cet homme. Drago enlaça sa femme et son bébé, lui aussi avait eu très peur. Ils redescendirent tous les trois au salon, pour essayer de retrouver leur calme. Drago alla vérifier l'alarme anti-intrusion et s'aperçut que ce service, qui était aujourd'hui payant, n'était plus assuré puisque la dernière facture n'avait pas été réglée. Il lança lui-même un sort de protection, nettement moins efficace et plus facile à briser et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait plus le choix, il lui fallait cet argent pour protéger son fils et la femme qu'il aimait.

Ainsi, le lendemain, il se rendit à l'hôpital alors qu'Hermione dormait encore avec Gabriel, dans leur lit. Il s'adressa à l'accueil.

**Drago** : J'aurais voulu voir Ginny Weasley s'il vous plait. Elle est magicomage ici.

**La femme** : Bien sûre, 4ème étage, les sortilèges dangereux.

Drago emprunta une sorte d'ascenseur qu'il l'emmena au dit étage. Il chercha le bureau des magicomages des yeux et une fois qu'il l'eut repéré, il s'y dirigea. Il distingua toute suite la chevelure rousse de la petite Weasley. Il se plaça dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendit. Ginny sentant une présence releva la tête et perdit immédiatement son sourire quand elle vit le grand blond face à elle. Elle pensa rapidement que sa présence n'était pas une bonne chose.

**Ginny** : Malfoy… Que puis-je pour toi ? Hermione va bien ?

**Drago** : Oui, je viens te voir au sujet de la proposition que tu lui as faite hier…

**Ginny** : Ecoute je veux simplement redevenir son amie voilà tout…

**Drago** : Je parlais du job…

Elle resitua soudain la conversation.

**Ginny** : Ah oui… Tu es là pour… ?

**Drago** : J'ai besoin de travailler. Il faut que j'aie ce boulot. Et même si ça me tue de te le demander, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Ginny reposa son dossier sur le bureau.

**Ginny** : Très bien, suis-moi on va aller voir le directeur.

Drago suivit Ginny jusqu'au dernier étage du bâtiment. Il entra avec elle dans un vaste bureau. Ginny expliqua brièvement les raisons de leur venue.

**Le directeur** : Donc vous avez un diplôme de journalisme, mais vous êtes prêt à accepter de faire le ménage pour nous ?

**Drago** : J'ai besoin d'argent, et je suis très doué en sortilège de nettoyage…

L'homme, assis derrière son grand bureau jeta un œil vers Ginny puis regarda de nouveau Drago.

**Le directeur** : Vous avez appartenu aux Mangemorts pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que vous ne trouvez pas d'autres boulots ?

Drago baissa les yeux en pensant que c'était fichu. Ginny intervint alors.

**Ginny** : Il est devenu bon maintenant. Je réponds de lui…

Le directeur hocha la tête.

**Le directeur** : Très bien, dans ce cas j'accepte.

Le visage du jeune Malfoy s'éclaira.

**Le directeur** : Mais personne ne doit connaître votre secret est-ce bien clair ? Vous travaillerez donc avec des robes de sorcier à manches longues. Pas d'entourloupe ok ?

Drago se leva visiblement ravi et lui tendit la main.

**Drago** : Je vous promets que tout se passera bien.

**Le directeur** : Je l'espère. Vous commencez ce soir.

En effet le travail était de nuit, mais cela soulagea Drago de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un avec Gabriel. Que se soit lui ou Hermione. Ginny et Drago sortirent du bureau. Il se plaça face à elle.

**Drago** : Ca va sûrement me brûler la gorge de te le dire, mais… merci.

**Ginny** : J'ai fait tout ça pour Hermione uniquement.

Ginny lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avant que Drago ne l'interpelle.

**Drago** : Ca veut dire que ce que tu as dit au directeur tu ne le penses pas ?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Ginny** : Je n'en sais rien, prouve-le moi…

Elle s'en alla sous le regard perplexe de Drago qui après être sorti de l'hôpital transplana chez lui. Quand il annonça à Hermione qu'il avait accepté le travail que Ginny proposait, elle en resta bouche bée.

**Hermione** : Enfin Drago tu es bien plus doué que ça !

**Drago** : On en a déjà discuté ! Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser ma fierté prendre le dessus.

**Hermione** : Dans ce cas on a qu'à aller dans le monde Moldu où, vu tes qualifications, tu trouveras mieux que ce boulot minable !

**Drago** : Non ! Les diplômes de sorcellerie ne valent rien chez les Moldus !

Hermione tourna la tête. Drago s'approcha d'elle.

**Drago** : Toi tu as un boulot que tu adores, je refuse de t'enlever ça.

**Hermione** : Rien ne compte plus que ton bonheur à mes yeux…

**Drago** : Et bien mon bonheur c'est de vous protéger Gabriel et toi…

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Drago** : Un jour tout ira bien je te le promets… Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on accepte de faire des choix désagréables pour le bien de notre enfant.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils veulent l'enlever ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

**Drago** : Ils veulent me punir mais je ne les laisserai pas faire je te le jure.

Il essuya le visage de sa belle et l'embrassa tendrement.


	6. Chapter 6

Ainsi, Drago commença son travail à l'hôpital tandis qu'Hermione reprenait le sien au journal. Le plus dur pour eux fut de ne plus se voir aussi souvent qu'avant, car, à l'heure où Hermione commençait son travail, Drago revenait du sien et vice versa. L'avantage comme l'avait remarqué Drago, était que Gabriel avait en permanence l'un ou l'autre de ses parents avec lui. Pourtant, après deux mois à ce rythme, Drago était physiquement très fatigué. Gabriel ne le laissait fermer l'œil que deux ou trois heures dans la journée lorsqu'il acceptait de faire la sieste. Et c'est ainsi qu'un après-midi, un Mangemort pénétra de nouveau dans l'appartement du couple Granger/Malfoy. Du fait de ces capacités diminuées, Drago eut beaucoup de mal à repousser son assaillant. Pourtant, malgré une blessure faite par le sortilège Doloris, il parvint quand même à protéger son fils, et à l'arrivée des secours qui avaient captés le sortilège, le Mangemort s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Drago s'écroula à terre, inconscient. Les secours l'emmenèrent lui et Gabriel à l'hôpital dans le service de Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui s'occupa de soigner Drago. Une fois qu'il sembla hors de danger, Ginny prit Gabriel et décida d'envoyer un hibou à Hermione pour la prévenir. Après un quart d'heure, la jeune maman arriva en trombe dans le service. Ginny vint vers elle, Gabriel dans les bras.

**Hermione** : Oh mon Dieu mon ange.

Elle enleva le petit des bras de la petite rousse et le serra très fort.

**Hermione** : Comment va Drago ?

**Ginny** : Bien, on l'a soigné et tout à l'air d'être bon. On va quand même lui faire quelques examens pour s'assurer que tout va bien à l'intérieur.

**Hermione** : Je peux le voir ?

**Ginny** : Il était au bord de l'épuisement, alors on l'a plongé dans un sommeil de 24 heures. Il lui faudra bien ça pour se remettre de la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

Hermione tomba soudain assise sur un des sièges dans le couloir. Visiblement elle était aussi très épuisée. Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Ginny** : Mione ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi non plus ?

Hermione secoua la tête pour dire qu'effectivement rien n'allait.

**Ginny** : Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

**Hermione** : Il y a que… Que rien ne se passe comme c'était prévu ! Je pensais qu'un enfant c'était tout ce qui manquait à notre bonheur, mais la vérité c'est que c'est dur d'avoir un enfant. Surtout si des Mangemorts s'acharnent à essayer de nous l'enlever ! Et puis… Drago me manque et je me sens seule. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est tout le contraire de ce que je voulais et…

Elle s'écroula en larmes dans les bras de Ginny. Celle-ci demanda à l'infirmière qui passait, de s'occuper un peu de Gabriel pendant qu'elle parlait avec Hermione.

**Ginny** : Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de tout ça ?

Hermione se redressa en essuyant ses larmes.

**Hermione** : Je ne voulais pas entendre Ron dire que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de Drago…

Ginny lui caressa la main.

**Ginny** : Ecoute, je vais en parler à l'Ordre et on va envoyer quelqu'un pour vous protéger ta famille et toi.

**Hermione** : Non, je ne veux pas ! Drago et moi on se débrouillera sans vous…

**Ginny** : Hermione, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'as pas une vie facile, laisse-nous t'aider…

**Hermione** : Pour vous prouvez que vous aviez raison, que Drago et moi on s'est plantés ?

**Ginny** : Non, parce qu'on t'aime et qu'on veut ton bonheur.

**Hermione** : Je n'ai que deux bonheurs dans ma vie : Drago et Gabriel. Je les protégerai moi-même ! C'est avant que j'avais besoin de vous, maintenant c'est trop tard. Alors ne cherche pas à te déculpabiliser en me proposant ton aide.

Elle se leva et pénétra dans la chambre de Drago, laissant une Ginny désemparée. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de son bien aimé. Elle resta ainsi 24 heures, avec Gabriel, auprès de Drago en attendant qu'il se réveil. Ginny n'osa plus pénétrer dans la chambre que pour procurer les soins nécessaires au jeune homme. Ainsi, le lendemain, il se réveilla et trouva Hermione allongée à ses côtés. Il lui caressa la main.

**Drago** : Ma puce réveille-toi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

**Hermione** : Drago… Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien.

**Drago** : Où est Gabriel ?

Elle se leva du lit.

**Hermione** : Là, il dort.

**Drago **: Il n'est pas blessé ?

**Hermione** : Non. Comment tu te sens mon amour ?

**Drago** : Très bien, ce sommeil m'a fait du bien.

Ginny arriva à ce moment là.

**Ginny** : Tu en avais besoin effectivement.

Elle vint l'ausculter en silence.

**Ginny** : Tout à l'air d'aller correctement.

Hermione ne regarda même pas son amie.

**Ginny** : Tu vas pouvoir sortir cet après-midi, mais il nous faut tes papiers pour faire l'autorisation de sortie.

Drago regarda Hermione.

**Hermione** : J'y vais.

Elle sortit pour aller transplaner. Ginny en profita pour parler à Drago.

**Ginny** : Tu semblais très fatigué quand tu es arrivé ici. Je crois que ce boulot de nuit n'était pas une très bonne idée.

**Drago** : J'en ai besoin…

**Ginny** : Hermione m'a parlé de ces Mangemorts qui vous traquaient.

**Drago** : Génial… Tu vas pouvoir aller le dire à l'Ordre qui en déduira que j'invite mes potes à l'appartement.

**Ginny** : Je me fais du souci pour Hermione, Gabriel et toi c'est tout. Je pense que l'Ordre du Phoenix pourrait vous apporter un soutien important.

**Drago** : Ah oui ? Ils n'ont plus peur qu'on lise dans leurs pensées. D'ailleurs Weasley tu devrais te méfier, je pourrais lire dans ta tête.

**Ginny** : Aucun risque, dans ce lieu on est protégé pour ça. Ce serait trop risqué que certains patients connaissent nos pensées.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

**Drago** : On n'a pas besoin d'eux. J'ai juste besoin de ce boulot pour pouvoir protéger à nouveau notre appartement.

**Ginny** : Si c'est d'argent dont vous avez besoin, je peux vous aider.

Drago sentit soudain la colère monter en lui.

**Drago** : Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je peux assumer ma famille seul !

**Ginny** : Je n'ai pas voulu dire que…

**Drago** : Ecoute-moi bien Weasley, ce n'est pas d'argent dont elle avait besoin, c'était de toi et de tes crétins d'amis, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Vous l'avez fait souffrir maintenant c'est trop tard pour vous racheter. Vous avez voulu la mettre en dehors de vos vies alors arrêtez d'essayer de revenir dans la sienne !

Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à Malfoy de la voir pleurer. Hermione arriva peut de temps après et un autre magicomage prépara l'autorisation de sortie. Le soir, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Ginny avoua à Harry les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Hermione et Drago. Harry sembla un peu en colère, des paroles de Drago mais Ginny lui fit promettre de ne rien dire aux autres. Seulement, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Ron, qui passait devant la porte, écouta toute leur conversation. Il sembla très remonté contre Malfoy. Et c'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il allait voir sa sœur à l'hôpital, il aperçut Drago, en train de faire le ménage. Il s'approcha de lui.

**Ron** : Malfoy, femme de ménage, quel bonheur…

Drago releva la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard mauvais.

**Drago** : Weasley quel malheur de te revoir…

**Ron** : Alors tu as du rampé auprès de ma sœur pour qu'elle te décroche ce boulot ? Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir été là le jour où c'est arrivé.

**Drago** : Et comme je regrette de ne pas avoir assisté à ce jour malheureux où la pauvre Brown est devenue ta femme.

Le regard de Ron lança des éclairs. Drago se remit à son travail.

**Ron** : Ma femme à moi est heureuse au moins…

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends là ?

**Ron** : Ah mais je ne sous-entends rien, j'affirme juste que celle qui partage ta vie n'a jamais été aussi malheureuse. Enfin moi je dis ça, elle ne me l'a pas dit à moi, juste à Ginny.

**Drago** : Tu dis n'importe quoi Weasley, tu es juste jaloux que ce ne soit pas avec toi qu'elle partage sa vie.

Ron émit un rire ironique.

**Ron **: Je me fiche qu'elle ait été s'enterrer avec toi… Au contraire ça me fait bien sourire de savoir que la brillante Hermione Granger est obligée de bosser comme une forcenée pour vous protéger toi et votre bâtard.

Drago attrapa Ron par le col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur.

**Drago** : Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta gueule avant que je te la démolisse !

Ginny arriva à ce moment là.

**Ginny** : Ca suffit vous deux !

Mais Ron et Drago ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pour autant.

**Ron** : Elle est malheureuse avec toi, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas auprès de tes Mangemorts d'amis pour que j'aie le plaisir de te tuer ?

**Drago** : C'est moi qui aurai ce plaisir.

Ginny arriva auprès d'eux et tenta de les séparer, mais le directeur arriva à ce moment là.

**Le directeur** : Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ron tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'il savait être le directeur et eut un sourire, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon, avant de planter de nouveau son regard dans celui de Malefoy et de s'adresser au directeur.

**Ron** : Il se passe que ce Mangemort ne sait pas contrôler ses pulsions. N'est-ce pas dangereux d'avoir un tel individu dans un hôpital ? Je me demande ce que diraient les patients s'ils savaient ça ?

Le directeur comprit immédiatement que Ron menaçait de tout dévoiler.

**Le directeur** : Lâchez-le Malefoy !

Drago s'exécuta à contrecœur. Le directeur s'approcha de Ron qu'il connaissait pour son influence au ministère.

**Le directeur** : Je vous assure que ça ne se reproduira pas.

**Ron** : J'aimerai vous croire, mais les Mangemorts sont imprévisibles. Je trouve ça assez imprudent de votre part d'engager de telles personnes.

**Ginny** : Ron ça suffit. Drago n'est plus un Mangemort tu le sais très bien…

**Ron** : C'est ce qu'il dit, mais c'est tellement facile pour lui de mentir et de cacher ses pensées, surtout dans ce lieu.

Le directeur baissa les yeux.

**Le directeur** : Je crois que M. Weasley a raison, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et ne plus revenir ici Malfoy.

**Drago** : Vous me virez parce que vous avez peur de cet idiot c'est ça ? Il n'est rien et si j'avais vraiment été un Mangemort, je l'aurais écrasé comme une mouche.

Drago s'en alla en lançant un dernier regard noir à Ron qui jubilait de ce qui venait de se produire. Ginny attendit que le directeur s'en aille pour s'adresser à son frère.

**Ginny** : Tu n'es qu'un abruti Ron.

**Ron** : Pardon ? C'est toi qui dis ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait engager cet idiot !

**Ginny** : Je voulais aider Hermione rien de plus !! Parce que je la considère toujours comme mon amie, contrairement à toi qui ne cherche qu'à la démolir !

**Ron** : Elle n'avait qu'à pas nous tourner le dos… Et tu es en train de faire pareil Ginny. Je doute que les membres de l'Ordre apprécient cela !

Il s'en alla, visiblement furieux.


	7. Chapter 7

Drago de son côté eut du mal à contenir sa colère et une fois sortit de l'hôpital il tapa contre un arbre qui s'effondra, laissant une blessure sur le poing du jeune homme. Il s'assit contre un mur et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. La rage l'avait envahi, et même s'il se disait qu'il était stupide de marcher dans le jeu de ce crétin de rouquin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il avait dit qu'Hermione était malheureuse. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait vraiment rendu la vie de la jeune fille impossible et il se dit que tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas abandonné les Mangemorts. D'un coup, une solution lui apparut à l'esprit. Il transplana et atterrit chez lui. Hermione était en haut avec le petit quand elle entendit le bruit qui lui indiqua que quelqu'un était rentré. Elle descendit prudemment et fut rassurée quand elle vit Drago.

**Hermione** : Mon ange qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se retourna vers elle et elle accourut vers lui quand elle vit du sang sur sa main.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle commença à le soigner.

**Drago** : Est-ce que tu es malheureuse avec moi ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, visiblement étonnée de cette question.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa conversation avec Ginny et Drago lut ce souvenir en elle.

**Drago** : Je vois… Weasley avait raison, tu as dit à sa sœur que ta vie n'était pas ce que t'avais prévu…

Elle secoua la tête.

**Hermione** : Ron ? Mais de quoi il se mêle !

Il s'assit sur le dossier du canapé.

**Hermione** : Ecoute mon amour, ce que j'ai dit à Ginny, c'était sous le coup de la panique…

**Drago** : Alors tu es heureuse avec moi ?

Elle hésita, elle savait que si elle mentait, Drago le saurait.

**Hermione** : En ce moment c'est dur, mais comme tu me l'as dit ça s'arrangera.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans le salon.

**Drago** : Soit réaliste, je viens de perdre mon boulot et les Mangemorts ne vont pas laisser tomber. Ca ne s'arrangera pas Granger !

**Hermione** : Tu as perdu ton travail ?

**Drago** : Ton crétin d'ami à menacer le directeur…

**Hermione** : Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vais le…

La colère était montée chez Hermione également.

**Drago** : Ca n'arrangera rien… Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à tous nos problèmes…

Elle lut dans ses pensées, ne voulant pas entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il pensait être la seule solution. Ce qu'elle y vit lui fit peur.

**Hermione** : Non Drago tu ne vas pas aller affronter Voldemort !

**Drago **: J'en ai marre de rester là à attendre que l'ordre le tue pour moi !

**Hermione** : Il est trop puissant pour toi ! Je t'en prie Drago, ne fait pas ça.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Ecoute, je vais aller dire deux mots à Ron, je veux que tu m'attendes ici. Va voir Gabriel là-haut.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche et transplana. Drago monta voir son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

**Drago** : Gabriel, je ne sais pas si tu te souviendras de cette conversation plus tard mais je veux que tu saches que tout ça je le fait pour que tu n'aies pas à vivre ce que moi je vis. Je t'aime très fort et j'aime ta maman. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu la protégeras quand je ne serai plus là.

Il serra son fils très fort et se leva.

Hermione, de son côté, atterrit dans la nouvelle maison de Ron et Lavande, qui ne se trouvait pas très loin du Square Grimmaud. Elle apparut au milieu du salon, devant un Ron et une Lavande plus que surpris. Le rouquin se leva.

**Ron** : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? On a pourtant protégé notre maison des intrus !

**Hermione** : Comment as-tu osé dire à Drago qu'il ne me rendait pas heureuse ?!?

**Ron** : Parce que ce n'est pas la vérité peut-être ?

**Hermione** : NON !! Je l'aime et je suis bien avec lui. Ce qui me rend malheureuse c'est la façon dont vous m'avez rejetée. C'est toi qui es la cause de ma tristesse ! Pourquoi tu t'acharnes contre moi ?!?!

Elle était au bord des larmes, ce qui toucha Ron plus que qu'il ne le voulait.

**Ron** : T'as choisi le mauvais côté Hermione, je ne m'acharne pas contre toi, j'essaye juste de te protéger…

**Hermione** : Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger de Drago. J'ai confiance en lui et si tu avais été mon ami tu m'aurais fait confiance à moi…

Il baissa la tête.

**Ron** : Peut-être qu'on n'était pas aussi amis qu'on le pensait…

Hermione resta interdite un moment. Il avait été odieux avec elle depuis l'annonce de sa relation avec l'ancien Serpentard, mais jamais il n'avait remit en doute les neuf années d'amitié qui les avaient unis.

**Hermione** : Peut-être que tu as raison effectivement.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, visiblement tous les deux blessés de cette discussion. Puis elle disparut. Ron ferma les yeux et s'assit dans le canapé la tête entre ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient aussi directement, et c'était très dur pour lui.

Quand Hermione arriva dans leur appartement, elle sentit comme un mauvais pressentiment. Elle monta les escaliers rapidement et ne trouva personne en haut, ni Gabriel, ni Drago. Elle les appela, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle se mit à paniquer à l'idée que Drago soit parti défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle réfléchit un moment et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir emmener Gabriel. Elle pensa alors à ses parents, si Drago avait du laisser leur fils quelque part, c'était chez les Granger. Elle transplana jusqu'à un endroit où le transplanage était autorisé et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à la maison de ses parents. Elle arriva essoufflée et entra en trombe.

**Hermione** : Où est Drago ?

Mireille se retourna avec le bébé dans les bras.

**Mireille** : Il nous a laissé Gabriel car il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler. Il a laissé une lettre pour toi.

Hermione la prit et la lut en silence. Dedans il lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'en pouvait plus de toute la souffrance qu'il faisait endurer à elle et leur fils. Il disait aussi qu'il n'était pas sûr de revenir de cette bataille mais qu'il ferait tout pour que sa famille soit fière de lui. Il voulait simplement qu'elle prenne soin de leur fils et qu'elle lui parle de son père.

Hermione poussa un cri de douleur et s'écroula à terre. George se précipita vers elle pour essayer de comprendre. Mais ils eurent beau lui poser des questions, elle fut incapable de répondre. C'est comme si elle était dans une bulle où elle n'entendait plus rien. Mireille et George réfléchirent à ce qu'ils devaient faire, et la femme décida qu'il fallait demander de l'aide. Elle prit donc la lettre et alla jusqu'au passage vers le monde magique, qu'Hermione leur avait montré. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle demanda à voir Harry Potter de toute urgence. Hagrid, qui était justement là, reconnu la mère d'Hermione et alla chercher Harry. Quand celui-ci lut la lettre, il comprit immédiatement ce que Drago comptait faire. Il transplana à son tour après avoir ordonné à Hagrid de prévenir les autres et d'aller retrouver Hermione qui leur expliquerait tout.

Harry s'était concentré sur le visage de Drago pour le localiser, et par chance il arriva à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était visiblement dans un sale état. Il était attachait et du sang coulait de ses lèvres. Harry se tourna vers lui.

**Harry** : Malfoy ! Ca va ?

Drago releva la tête.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Harry** : C'est une longue histoire. Où sont les Mangemorts ?

Au moment où il posait cette question, un jet de lumière vint en sa direction qu'il esquiva de justesse. Il se cacha derrière une caisse et s'adressa à Drago.

**Harry** : Ne bouges pas, je vais essayer de casser tes liens.

**Drago** : Tire-toi plutôt de là, ils approchent.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et lança un sort qui toucha la cible en brûlant légèrement la main de Drago au passage. Celui-ci poussa un cri et se mit à couvert quand il sentit les chaînes cassées. Harry lança un sort de protection devant eux.

**Drago** : Je suis sûre que tu en as fais exprès.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

**Drago **: Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant génie ?

**Harry** : Eh, c'est toi qui as eu l'idée stupide de laisser ta femme et ton fils pour affronter Voldemort, alors trouves une solution.

Drago réfléchit un instant puis dans une moue moqueuse il répondit :

**Drago** : Je n'ai qu'à te livrer à eux.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

**Drago** : Je plaisante… Hermione va bien ?

**Harry** : Pas vraiment non ! Faut être vraiment abruti pour lui faire ça.

Drago baissa la tête.

**Harry** : Bon maintenant on trouve un moyen de s'en sortir vivant tous les deux ok ? Ils sont combien ?

Drago risqua un coup d'œil vers eux.

**Drago** : Huit pour l'instant.

**Harry** : Merde !


	8. Chapter 8

Du côté du monde Moldu, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix atterrirent chez les Granger, dont Ginny qui se précipita sur Hermione.

**Ginny** : Hermie !

La jeune fille pleurait toujours toutes les larmes de son corps.

**Hermione** : Drago est en danger.

**Ginny** : Harry est parti l'aider, mais on n'arrive plus à les localiser tous les deux. Il faut que tu nous aides.

Hermione regarda Ginny puis l'ensemble de ses amis. Lupin se pencha vers elle.

**Lupin** : Je t'en prie Hermione, aide-nous à les retrouver.

Hermione se leva.

**Hermione** : L'amour… je crois qu'il n'y a que ça qui marchera pour les trouver. Je suis la seule à aimer l'un de ses deux hommes alors je vais y aller et j'essaierai de vous envoyer un message quand je serai là-bas.

**Lupin** : C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne peux pas y aller seule !

**Ginny** : Alors j'irai avec elle.

Ils la regardèrent.

**Ginny** : Je l'aime vous le savez… j'arriverai à localiser Harry.

Molly, Lupin et M. Weasley se regardèrent. Ils savaient que c'était leur seule chance. Ils finirent par donner leur accord et les deux filles se concentrèrent de toute leur force. Hermione s'éclipsa la première, suivi de Ginny. Elles atterrirent toutes les deux à côté de Drago et Harry.

**Hermione** : Drago !

Il se tourna vers elle.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Hermione** : Je suis venue sauver tes fesses !

Elle semblait avoir enfin retrouver son état normal.

**Drago** : Et Gabriel ?

**Hermione** : Il est avec mes parents et… l'Ordre.

Ginny de son côté s'était jetée dans les bras d'Harry.

**Harry** : Ginny…

**Ginny** : Harry, il faut que je te dise… je t'aime et je veux qu'on vive ensemble.

Il la regarda étonné. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes pendant lesquels les trois amis attendaient une réponse d'Harry. Il sembla enfin réagir.

**Harry** : Je suis d'accord…

**Drago** : Bon aller avant de faire des projets, il faudrait déjà qu'on trouve un moyen de s'enfuir.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent.

**Hermione** : Je crois plutôt qu'il est temps…

**Drago** : Temps de quoi ?

**Harry** : De l'affronter…

**Drago** : Pas question, je refuse qu'Hermione soit en danger !

**Hermione** : Drago…

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir Gabriel si on se fait tous les deux tuer ?

**Hermione** : Il va devenir comme Harry… Il s'en est pas mal sorti non ?

Harry sourit à ce compliment. Drago regarda le survivant un peu dubitatif.

**Drago** : Euh…

**Hermione** : Si je dois mourir je préfère que se soit aux côtés de ceux que j'aime…

Ils échangèrent le même regard tous les quatre et surent que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous. D'un même mouvement ils se levèrent et s'alignèrent devant eux baguettes tendues, le sort de Harry les protégeant des assauts des Mangemorts. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer, les quatre amis eurent la surprise de voir Ron apparaître à côté d'eux. Il les regarda.

**Ron** : Vous comptiez réellement faire ça sans moi ?!

Il tendit sa baguette à son tour, et Harry ôta le sort de protection. Les divers sorts fusèrent, plus dangereux du côté des Mangemorts, mais les cinq amis les évitèrent avec brio. Ils éliminèrent la plupart de leurs assaillants et réussirent à atteindre l'antre de Voldemort. Harry savait que c'était à lui de vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres alors il y alla pendant que les autres continuaient de se battre avec les Mangemorts. A un moment, Ron se retrouva aux prises avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Il semblait vraiment en mauvaise posture alors Drago se dirigea vers eux et envoya un sort qui mit Bella au tapis. Ron parut surpris quand Drago lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il sembla hésiter quand tout à coup il hurla à Drago de faire attention. Celui-ci se retourna et esquiva de justesse un sort lancé par Lucius Malfoy, son père. Il se dirigea vers lui baguette en avant et ils se lancèrent le même sort qui se répercuta l'un contre l'autre.

**Lucius** : Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir apporté la honte sur notre famille.

**Drago** : Tu ne comprends pas, je regrette déjà… mais d'être de la même famille que toi !

Au loin, Hermione vit son bien aimé dans une impasse et envoya un sort de désarmement à Lucius. Drago en profita alors pour dresser des barreaux autour de lui afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Lucius sembla furieux.

**Lucius** : Tu n'as même pas le courage de m'affronter !

Drago sourit et s'approcha.

**Drago** : Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi… Je ne te tuerai pas… Je sais que ce n'est pas la mort que tu crains, c'est la prison. Je vais t'envoyer à Azkaban et tu vas y découvrir ce qu'est l'enfer…

Lucius comprit que son fils était effectivement déterminé à l'envoyer là-bas. Il s'agenouilla devant lui.

**Lucius** : Ne fait pas ça je t'en prie. Je préfère mourir de ta main.

Drago se retourna vers lui et vit qu'en réalité son père tentait de récupérer sa baguette tombée un peu plus loin. Il s'avança vers l'objet en question, le saisit et le brisa devant son père qui sembla soudain désespéré. Il hurla de rage mais Drago s'en ficha et se retourna pour voir Harry et Voldemort s'affronter. Ils se lançaient des sorts depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais le final de cette guerre semblait approcher et tout le monde le comprit puisque tous se retournèrent vers les deux sorciers. Visiblement Harry semblait souffrir, Voldemort était plus fort que lui. Pourtant, Harry réussit à prendre la main et le maître des ténèbres fut vaincu dans un halo de lumières rouges et vertes. Il disparut, laissant un Harry visiblement à bout de force qui tomba à genou. Les Mangemorts comprenant que leur maître n'était plus, tentèrent de prendre la fuite, mais le reste des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui avaient enfin réussis à localiser l'endroit de la bataille, les en empêchèrent. Ginny accourut auprès d'Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Drago s'approcha d'Hermione qui était dans un coin et la serra dans ses bras. Elle regarda le poignet de son petit ami et vit la marque disparaître.

**Hermione** : Drago regarde…

Il baissa le regard sur son avant-bras et ferma les yeux, soulagé. Il serra de nouveau Hermione.

**Drago** : Cette fois c'est fini…

La jeune fille parut soulagée elle aussi. Ils allaient enfin mener une vie normale. Ron s'approcha d'eux, gêné.

**Ron** : Hum…

Drago et Hermione se lâchèrent et le regardèrent.

**Ron** : Euh… Hermione je… enfin je voudrais…

**Hermione** : Je te pardonne…

Elle le serra dans ses bras ce qui le fit rougir instantanément. Quand elle se détacha de lui, il se tourna vers Drago.

**Ron** : Tu m'as sauvé la vie tout à l'heure…

**Drago** : Pour être honnête, j'ai hésité à le faire… enfin je te remercie aussi de m'avoir prévenu…

**Ron** : Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'ai hésité…

Hermione sourit.

**Drago** : Pourquoi tu souris Granger ?

**Hermione** : Avouez-le que vous ne vous détestez pas autant que vous le dîtes…

**Ron **: Non mais ça ne va pas, je le hais ce type !

**Drago** : Je te retourne le compliment Weasley.

Ginny et Harry s'approchèrent.

**Ginny** : Mais il faut bien reconnaître qu'on s'est tous trompés sur la nature de Drago. Tu nous a prouvé que tu étais de notre côté finalement… Je tiens à m'excuser…

Drago hocha la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait ses excuses puis il tourna son regard vers Harry.

**Drago** : Ca me tue de l'avouer mais tu as été grandiose Potter.

Harry sourit.

**Harry **: Tu t'es bien débrouillé toi aussi…

**Drago** : Merci d'être venu… tu n'étais pas obligé…

Il tendit la main vers lui en signe de paix. Harry la lui serra.

**Harry **: Je ne pouvais pas laisser ton fils grandir sans père.

**Drago** : Ca n'aurait pas été si horrible qu'il devienne comme toi finalement.

**Harry** : Non pitié, je ne veux pas d'un Malfoy qui me ressemble.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Hermione serra Harry et Ginny dans ses bras avant de revenir vers Drago pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Trois mois avaient passés depuis cette bataille. Le monde magique avait enfin retrouvé le calme attendu. Tous les sorciers suivaient avec attention les procès des Mangemorts. Drago lui-même assista au procès de son père qui fut condamné à la prison à vie. Il trouva un travail de journaliste et commença enfin à vivre heureux. Mais le plus beau jour de sa vie fut sans doute celui-ci :

**Ginny** : Tu es prête ?

La petite rousse entra dans une des chambres du Square Grimmaud. Une magnifique jeune femme se tenait devant le miroir dans une grande robe blanche. Elle se retourna vers la porte et un sourire illumina son visage.

**Hermione** : J'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps.

Ginny l'aida à mettre son voile. Hermione remarqua une étincelle d'envie dans les yeux de son amie. Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Ne t'inquiètes pas, toi aussi tu l'épouseras l'homme que tu aimes…

**Ginny** : J'espère qu'Harry ne tardera pas trop à faire sa demande.

Elles rirent et transplanèrent jusqu'à l'église. Harry accompagna Hermione jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendait Drago. Ron et Ginny suivaient derrière. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son frère.

**Ginny** : Dis-moi frangin, je me pose une question.

Il la regarda pour l'autoriser à la poser.

**Ginny** : Pour nous rejoindre lors de la bataille, il fallait aimer très fort l'une des personnes présentes… Avoue que tu l'aimes…

Ron la regarda.

**Ron** : Enfin Ginny ! Tu es ma sœur, c'est évident que je t'aime très fort !

Ginny ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse, mais préféra ne pas insister, étant déjà persuadée que malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme, son frère devait beaucoup souffrir d'être présent au mariage d'Hermione. Après l'échange des vœux, Hermione et Drago furent officiellement déclarés maris et femmes. Il regarda sa bien aimée.

**Drago** : Je t'aime Granger…

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Moi aussi. Mais tu sais que maintenant il faudra dire Malefoy et plus Granger.

Il sourit à son tour, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser sous le regard protecteur de leurs amis.

_**- FIN -**_


End file.
